


Unintentional

by scarletsptember



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream causes Casey to see Chuck in a whole new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional

That smile pressed against his neck before long fingers tugged his shirt free, pulling it loose and over his head. The fire hidden underneath all that soft laughter, that ungraceful movement, it wasn't what he expected – not from Chuck. Instead he was helpless beneath every touch, every press of Chuck's lips that trailed from navel to sternum until molten chocolate eyes melt his. "I'm not doing this by myself big guy."

Rolling them both over, Casey sealed his lips over Chuck's. Taking the nerd for everything he was worth and being met every step of the way. Hands gripped his hair tight, pulling him as close as Chuck could manage to get them. Everything was aching to feel more, to taste more as Chuck reached between them…

Casey sat up with a dizzying intensity while he stared at the alarm clock that glared accusingly at him while it beeped mercilessly. He never woke up to the alarm clock, he always woke before it.

The Buy More stared at him I blaring green and yellow before he walked through the doors and the first person he spotted was Chuck. He ducked his head and made his way over to the Beast Masters, waving off Chuck's greeting before he started a sales picture he'd knew would when the blonde over.

The entire time he watched Chuck out the corner of his eye. He remembered what he felt like to feel those hands on his skin, those lips begging for more and those eyes focused on nothing but him.

He knew that the nerd was capable underneath the straight gray tie, the converse and the babble that spewed from his lips when he got nervous but now? Casey licked his lips and watched Bartowski stretch with his fingers pointed up towards the ceiling, a sliver of skin showing just above his pants, he wanted to see how capable.


End file.
